Frequently Asked Questions
The first posts on Warden's Vigil appeared in February 2010, and since then, the moderators have fielded many, many questions about how things work on our site. We've compiled some of the FAQs below to help out players new and old. Rules and Restrictions Why do you have so many rules? We believe that the setting of Thedas and Ferelden -- and the Dragon Age story itself -- deserves a bit of care. Warden's Vigil strives to be a continuation of the game, adhering as close as we can to the lore outlined in Dragon Age: Origins. We try to be accessible to new players as well as old, and our ruleset tries to reflect this. The character creation guide was developed as a step-by-step navigation to applying for a character on our site. There is a lot to read, but if it's followed, getting a character approved should not be an issue. We do this to make sure that everyone who is interested has a chance to play. Why do you have so many restricted or prohibited character types? All of these restrictions are in place for a reason. We have had people try to apply for these sorts of characters in the past, or these character types were once in play and we discovered they did not work well. Some of these restrictions may later be lifted if we feel that the lore has evolved enough to include them. An example is the Qunari, which are now available as a player race. Our prohibited character list contains types of characters that will not fit into either the lore of Thedas or our board. Our restricted character list contains types of characters that are allowed, but require demonstrated ability to meet our standards of play. But why are Dragon Age: Origins characters like golems, darkspawn and Fade spirits prohibited? We have had these types of characters in the past and it became clear quickly that they are not easy to play well. Spirits, demons, darkspawn and golems are all very alien in nature; they have little to no human characteristics. It is not possible to develop such a character, or have them grow and change, as they simply don't have the capacity. If you would like to create a human, elf, dwarf, or qunari, we will certainly welcome your application. If you are looking to play other races, WV won't be the board for you. I have a really great idea how a half-cat/half-demon/half-Fade spirit could exist and it totally makes sense! Can I explain it over PM? No, and please don't apply that particular character. Any applications containing a prohibited character type will be denied without a review. Wait...half-elves aren't allowed? But Fiona and King Maric have a baby at the end of The Calling! The offspring of elves and humans are always human. They may call themselves elf-blooded. The human offspring of elves and human unions may have some superficial elven characteristics but are, in fact, completely genetically human. Are dwarf/human children allowed? Though David Gaider has said that dwarf/human children are theoretically possible, there are a couple of things working against it: *Dwarves are not very fertile. Having children is rare, and in their culture, having the "right" child can raise their lot in life. *Dwarves generally look down on other races; they think of themselves as being superior. This may be less pronounced for a casteless dwarf, but again, it's a cultural thing. For these reasons, I'd say that dwarf/human hybrids would be so rare as to be non-existent. Therefore, we would not accept an application for such a character. Talents and Weapons Can my character be a martial arts expert, like the Silent Sisters in The Calling? Because martial arts is a skill set that is not outlined by in-game combat talents, currently, we'll have to say no. Characters may use only combat talents from the Dragon Age games. We are working on changing this system, so this answer will change in the future. Can my character wield a weapon other than those included in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening? No. Although we don’t use the stats of the weapon to determine damage, etc., in combat, we do consider the types of weapons listed in Dragon Age: Origins & Awakening as canon for Ferelden and this time period in Thedas in general. You may only use weapons that are listed on the Dragon Age Wiki for Dragon Age: Origins & Awakening. This may be changing in the future as we update the rules of the site. Is it all right if my shield has sharpened edges, so it can be a weapon, too? We do not allow this sort of modification as it does not follow one of our main tenets: logic. A shield is a weapon, even unaltered. Sharpened edges on a shield would be more dangerous to the shield-bearer than the enemy he/she was attacking. Questions about Characters I have a great idea for a brother/sister, a husband/wife, or some other pairing. Can I app two characters at once? We allow only one character to be apped to start. Once a month has passed and the player has demonstrated interest and activity on the boards, both in an in-character and out-of-character fashion, we would consider a second application. However, that said, we would caution players from apping two characters that will be heavily involved. We have had other instances of this and what ends up happening is that the player roleplays largely with themselves. At that point, it's less roleplaying and more fan-fiction writing. If you have an idea for a character that you would like to see on the boards that would be attached to yours, you can always post the request in our Looking For wiki page, and mention it in chat. If the concept is interesting, you might find another player wishes to take on the challenge. I’d really like to apply for a different ''sort of character! How about a cannibal? No. Until we see evidence in in-game codex entries that cannibalism exists in Thedas, it does not exist in our Thedas. Keep in mind that “different” is not necessarily “better”. “Different” also does not have to mean “shocking”. Our most popular and most active characters are normal people who happen to live and work in Thedas. I see your Warden is a Cousland. Can I play one of the other Warden Origins? No. In our Thedas, all the other potential Warden Origins are dead. May I have a non-combat character? Yes, absolutely. You will still need to choose a class for them (usually a rogue), but you do not have to take any combat skills. Why are prostitute characters not allowed? We are a PG-13 rated board. Can I create a group of NPCs, like a guild or an order of assassins? Please refer to the High-Status Figures section of our character creation guide. Any organization with such power would be limited to moderator approval. Profile Reviews I posted my application for review and one of the moderators put up a message that I should "read the guide". What does that mean? What it means is that there are numerous errors throughout your profile that go against what we've laid out in our character creation guide. These errors might be language related, they might be lore related, or they might be logic related (or a combination of all three). Our character creation guide is designed to walk you through the application, step by step, so extensive errors usually indicate that the would-be player did not read it thoroughly. But why won't you tell me what's wrong with my profile? When reviewing, we will give you some examples of changes, but if you have a lot of errors we will refer you to the character creation guide. Our application process is as much for the player as it is for the character. We want to see how the player is able to adapt to the lore of Dragon Age. The moderators do their best to help players make corrections, but it is the player's responsibility to follow the guide rules. Your profile is your chance to demonstrate that you’ve read the guide, you understand the basics of site lore, and that you can write in a clear enough manner for others to understand. Why did you deny my application? We don’t like denying applications. The moderating staff talks at length before doing any such action; this is not a decision made by only one staff member. An application can be denied for any number of reasons. Extensive lore and language errors; multiple requests for revisions that are not met; and poor attitude when dealing with the moderators on requested changes are all potential reasons for a denial. But I can do better! Let me try again. Sometimes what happens is that a player gets very caught up in trying their damnedest to make a concept work—even when there is no way it can—and although their writing might be good, we have to deny the application just to get them to think of a different one. In such a case, we will happily invite a second application and state that in our message. If you were not invited to apply again, please don’t try to make a new account and fool us. This is commonly known as sockpuppeting, and is a good way to get yourself banned. Can I use pictures in my profile to describe items, clothing, etc.? No. All descriptions must be in words; pictures are not allowed. What sort of picture is allowed for my avatar/profile picture? We do not allow photographs or likenesses of any recognizable character or person. You may use an illustration to depict your character, but if you did not create it, you MUST get permission from the artist and provide a link to the artist's work in your signature. You may also use a screenshot from Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age 2 of a custom PC. Other game engines may be used as long as they fit the racial features presented in Dragon Age. An example would be a human in the Skyrim engine, but not an elf as Altmer/Dunmer/Bosmer have very different features from Dragon Age elves. Please contact a moderator if you are unsure. I would really like to create a dwarf, but I don't see any activity in Orzammar. Unfortunately, we don't have a large dwarven population. The dwarves we do have tend to be surface dwarves, because there is more opportunity to thread with other PCs. You may absolutely create a surface dwarf, however, or even a dwarven noble who is situated elsewhere on the board. Just keep in mind that the main point of roleplay is to interact with other characters, and don't restrict yourself. We however would like to see this change, as the dwarves in Orzammar are important to the world at large. Playing on Warden's Vigil What is the setting for Warden's Vigil? Originally set a year after the end of the Blight and the events of Dragon Age: Origins, our timeline has progressed since the board began in February of 2010. All roleplay at this point is taking place in Ferelden and Kirkwall, though we have forums available for other countries. We hope to see this grow. For more information on the details of the setting, please see the State of Things thread. What game system is used? Characters are required to use combat talents only from Dragon Age: Origins and some from Awakening. Other than this, we don't have a system in place. This is a free-form roleplaying site, which means that there are no dice rolls to determine chance, etc. See our Skills and Talents worksheet for more information. A lot of coordinating is done out-of-character for threads that have combat or other intensive interactions. Is Warden’s Vigil a hardcore roleplaying site? We don’t have any post-frequency requirements for OC's. Players with canon characters must make at least four posts each month for each canon that they play. Some players post everyday, while others maybe once a week. We strive to be inclusive as well as being a quality place to roleplay. We do require two paragraphs per post, but this should not be difficult to achieve even for beginning roleplayers. We do not believe this makes us hardcore. At one point in the boards life it could have been considered hardcore, but we are working to move away from that and be more inclusive. We delete accounts after six months of inactivity and no word from the player. However, we no longer delete profiles, so if you choose to come back after a long absence you can use your old profile to reapply. After updating what happened to your character in their absence, of course. How often do you expect players to post? We have no post-frequency requirements for original characters. You can post multiple times a day or only once a week. While we would prefer you post once a week, this is not an enforced rule. If you don't post within two months however, we consider your character inactive. Canon characters are required to post at least four times a month, as part of the responsibility of playing a canon is maintaining visibility and availability for roleplay. Failure to meet the minimum on an ongoing basis can result in a player losing the canon in question. Other characters they play would not be affected by this. By entering into a thread with other players, you’re agreeing to post in that thread until there is an IC reason for your character to leave or the thread ends. If your schedule allows for only one post a week, simply let your thread partners know, to manage their expectations. Remember that there are actual people on the other end of the roleplaying, and be considerate in your dealings with them. What sorts of roleplaying make up the threads on Warden’s Vigil? The majority of our threads deal with the development of relationships: romantic, platonic, political, etc. We have had some combat-intensive threads and threads with a high drama quotient. For the most part, combat makes up less than 5% of all of the interactions on the board. If you’re looking for an intensive combat roleplay, this is not the roleplay for you. Is there any way for my character to learn more skills/talents then what's initially allowed? Yes, a character can learn a new skill or talent from another character through roleplay. The skill does have to be appropriate for the character's class (a Rogue is not going to learn Shield Bash) and the character can't learn skills overnight. The character does have to practice the skill and the higher the Tier level of that skill the longer the time it should take for your character to officially gain it. We have no set system for how long the time frames are and currently play it by ear. To find out for certain, ask a mod and the length of time can be figured out. Can specializations be learned through RP? Absolutely. See if you can find a PC that has the specialization you'd like to acquire and work out a series of threads with them. Otherwise, if there are no PCs with the specialization you want, please contact the mods and we'll see what we can come up with. Please note that specializations will take IC time to learn. This is not something that will happen over the course of one thread. English is not my first language. Can I still join? The board's language is English and we expect our players to have a good grasp of its written form. Perfect grammar or spelling is not required, but all players must be easily understood. We review all applications for language use equally, regardless if you are a native speaker or not. As long as you can communicate easily and comfortably in English, you will be welcome. I don’t have an approved character yet, but I have a fantastic plot idea! Can I PM it to someone and get approval to run it? While we appreciate people coming to us with plot ideas, we’d much rather see you get the profile done first and the character approved before running any plots by us. One step at a time, one thing at a time. Get a character going first, roleplay with some people to get a feel for how we play around here, then start talking about the plot you have in mind. You might find out that the plot you had in mind won’t work in our continuity, but come up with another new idea all together. I see there's an in-game month listed on the forum. Does that change per real-life month or is it decided some other way? We play it by ear. It all depends on the ebb and flow of the forums in general. If it looks like the bulk of the threads are starting near the end of the listed month or are starting into the next month, then we'll "roll" the calendar forward. Or if there's a plot situation that warrants we move the time ahead, we'll do it then too. This doesn't mean that you can't have a thread starting in the month prior or even two months before. Our calendar date is more of a guideline than anything official. It also helps to not have roleplay too far ahead or behind the rest of the forums, otherwise you'll end up with no characters to play with as everyone is either "not there yet" or "never will be there". What will happen to my character if I leave Warden’s Vigil? It all depends on the situation when you leave. Is your character involved in an ongoing plot with one or more other characters? If not, what will most likely happen is that your character will simply not be mentioned again, or referred to only briefly, and play will continue as though your character does not exist. If you leave in the middle of a plot, however, things are a bit different. An abandoned character can leave a hole in a story that’s difficult to fill. If the player has any specific wishes when they leave, we will try to accommodate them. However, the moderating team’s main concern is the players who are left and ensuring that their roleplay proceeds as smoothly as possible. The best course of action for both the abandoned character and the players who are left is to take the character out of play as soon as possible. Usually this means sending them “off-board”, so there can’t be any further interaction with the character. This allows the remaining players to continue on, and it gives the abandoned character a fresh slate if the player chooses to return. After two months of inactivity (e.g., no IC posts), an approved character's account will be marked as inactive. After six months, the character's account will be deleted. If the player wishes to return and left the board in good standing, they may re-apply by creating a new account and a modified profile. Please refer to our policy “When a player leaves WV”. How long do my posts have to be? We recommend two well-structured paragraphs, minimum. It might sound like a lot, but it isn't. The idea behind this recommendation is to make sure players give each other enough material to work and interact with from post to post. Short posts, on occasion, can be powerful, but ideally, a post should be reactive and interactive. For more information on posting, please review our guidelines for Posting Etiquette. How do we portray the time required to travel to different locations? How it works is like this. Let's say you start your first thread in Highever, but decide that you would like your character to go to Denerim. Your first thread, in the Highever boards, is dated 2 Justinian. To travel to Denerim, you have to take into account the time it would take to get there. According to our chart, the travel time to Denerim from Highever is approximately 8.1 days. So, if your character were to leave Highever on 3 Justinian, the earliest they would arrive in Denerim would be 11 Justinian. We can show this travel time in two ways on the board: *Calculate the travel time and just jump ahead to that date in Denerim, making a post of your character arriving at or being in the city on or after 11 Justinian. *Write a travel thread, located on the general Bannorn board, dated some time between 3 and 10 Justinian. This is an option if you're traveling with another PC and you want to use the travel time for your characters to get to know one another, or if you have a solo thread you want to write with reflection or a character-developing event. We also have an excellent thread for travel distances and durations located here: Traveling in Thedas: Horses and Caravans Warden's Vigil Canon Do you consider David Gaider’s novels The Stolen Throne'' and The Calling canon? Yes, in that we believe that these events happened in the past. However, seeing as the majority of characters who might know the details of the main events in either book are now dead, it’s rather a moot point. It should be noted that our timeline is slightly different from the books and game. Our Blight began in 9:29 rather than 9:30. In the Warden’s Vigil universe, is Alistair the son of Fiona and Maric? Who knows! What decisions did Aedan make for the events in Dragon Age: Origins? Please see Aedan’s wiki page for this information. The Staff of Warden's Vigil Can I be a moderator? Thanks, but we’re not looking for additional moderators at this time. If and when we do identify a need for another moderator, the staff will approach an individual directly, so please don’t ask. Who is “The Maker” on your forums? Who does he normally play? The Maker on our forums is our main admin account. He is not one single individual. When you see a post made by The Maker then it was agreed upon ahead of time by the full moderator crew. Keeping this in mind, if you do need to contact someone on the staff, use the links to the left of the forum to PM them directly. Who are the moderators of Warden’s Vigil? The Administrators are Andriel Thelion and Kahrin, while the Moderators are Adara and Marius. We also have one Lorekeeper, Laica. The moderating team discusses every decision made on the boards, and no decision is made without a majority agreement. We manage this site as a team. Category:Rules and Policies